Marring Granger
by Bewitched Bookworm
Summary: the survivers of the war of hogwarts have to marry under unfortunate cicumsances, will they learn to get along or maybe fall in love along the way
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day, the Weasley boys were outside degnoming the garden. They had just finished when Mr Weasley walked out and said "stay there I want to talk to you guys, There's a marriage law thats coming and the only reason i know is becouse of percy" when his name was mentioned percy looked up and smiled, he still had a lot to make up for, he had come back in the war when the wall had collapased on Fred, Fred had survived and had been in a coma for three months when Hermione had, had enough of the Weasleys moping and had saved him with a spell she'd found in one of dumbledore's books. "Anyway he got Kingsley to give us our matches, first I want to read this letter from him to you, **The ministry of magic hereby declares, that any witch or wizard must be married to his or her assigned partners within the next year. signed Kingsley Shaklebout, minister of magic. **

All at once the boys started shouting, " Alright alright," said Mr Weasley" I know it's unfair but we're going to make the best of it, the ministry has cast a spell to see who we should be with and we'll do it in order, oldest to youngest. Charlie you don't count, your not part of the British wizarding community. Percy you go first.

Percy took a deap breath and ripped open his envelope " I got Audrey Meadows, she's a muggleborn and my girlfriend." he said smiling. George and Fred went together " Oh yeah, I got Angelina Jhonson."**(a/n his girlfriend) **Fred was oddly quiet " who did yo get Fred" asked mr Weasley "I'd rather not say."Fred said "come on Freddiekins" "fine" Fred snapped. I got ... Hermione.

( Fred's p.o.v)

What the bloody hell, out of the people in the world, would they choose her. She's my little brothers best friend, Don't get me wrong she's hot, but that's like dating Ginny. isnt it...

( Ron's p.o.v)

"Well Fred. You hurt her and I will personally rip your eyes out, stuff them down your throat, just so you can see me ripping out your core"I said threateningly or so I think I did. Hermione's like my sister, sure we went out a few times but we decided we were more like brother and sister. After the war Hermione cast a spell that made her and Harry blood brother and sister. I wonder what Harry's going to think of that ." ha ha ha mwah hah ha ha ha" I burst into laughter, what I cant help it. " Poor, poor, Fred " I mumbled.

(no ones p.o.v)

When Ron started to laugh everyone looked at him "poor,poor, Fred" now Fred looked scared, not mockingly like he did when Ron threated him but realy scared.

* * *

"Um... well Ron you go." Mr Weasley said Ron ripped open his envelope looking pleased " I've gotten luna."

* * *

Well they went inside and sat down "I wonder who Ginny got" Then suddenly it dawned on them that their baby sister was getting married . " Probebly some old oke who has a mustashe and speaks in a french acent." Charlie said seething "but shes our baby sister she's to young to get married let alone date" " yeah" was suddenly repeated many times. At that moment Ginny came in seeming afully happy and a beet red harry followed " go ahead then Harry tell them what you did." Ginny said practically, jumping hihg in the air "I" "never mind i'll tell them." "come on then, tell us" Ron said "yeah, tell us" the rest of the Weasley brothers chorused. " Harry proposed to me ahh" she shriecked tackling him to the ground and smouthering him with kisses. " What! Harry Potter proposed to my baby sister oh you going to get it." shouted Bill lunging at the boy who would never die .

A few minutes later they had dragged him off of Harry, " jeez, Bill relax it's not like we're going to be doing any thing differant than we already have." Ginny said casually. "Move it Potter." Bill growled tackling him to the ground and this time no one stopped him.

** sorry it's not that long,but I had yoga today and lots of homework. I'd like to know what you thought of it and I am also looking for someone to beta it.** :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A few weeks later,Hermione sitting at the table with Harry and the Weasleys.**

hermione put down her coffee mug, "I got the most puzzleing letter yesterday, from the ministry, it was about a marriage law." All at once the Weasleys froze, Ron's mouth hung open and some of the chewed food dribbiled down his chin "Honestly Ronald, close your mouth while you eating."Shriecked Mrs Weasley.

Harry put a hand on Hermione's shoulder "We all got one Hermione" harry said, "oh yeah and who did you get?" Hermione asked "I got Ginny."he said " Of couse you did, " hermione said "what are you going to do,ravish her in bed again " He did what" Bill cried lunging across the table at Harry.

Hermione looked at them rolled her eye and continued talking " Anyways I got Fred,ugh" "Why don't like me,Granger "Fred asked " Quite the contrare,Of course I like you Fred but my main reaction was Omg,i'm never going to finish my education or become a heeler or save a three-legged camel or own my own bookshop,all becouse i have to marry Fred." "Wait,what makes you think i'm not going to let you do all those things and save a three-legged what? becouse,thats quite offending. I would totally let you do that stuff." " Whatever Weasley," Don't talk to me in that tone!" Why, who do you think you are bossing me around like that,huh my father." They didn't realisethat they had started shouting or tha evryone was listening to them." Shut up Granger," Fred shouted " if you weren't such a bookwormish prude, I would actually like talking to you and I wouldn't mind marrying you." What did you just call me" Hermione asked in a dangerous whisper " A bookwormish prude" "I am not a prude" " really,ha prove it." "I will" "fine" he said "fine" she said "FINE" they screamed at each other " and just so you know I get to choose between you,Oliver Wood and Draco Malfoy." Hermione said.

"What" everyone shouted but Hermione had already gone upstairs, they thought they heard a sob as she slammed Ginny's door closed.

At that moment the door bell rang "I'll get it" said Fred, everyone followed him into the living room where Fred opened the door to reveal a man no one had seen before " Hi, is Hermione here" he said, "what's it to you" Fred asked roughly " Hermione called me"the man said " she said to come as soon as I can...well is she here or not?"

"Yes she's here, but first tell us who you are" Harry said " You mean she hasn't told you about me" he said laughing " that's so like her " Who are you" Harry said this time a litlle roughly "jezz, you don't have to be mean about it .I'm Sage,Hermione's...Brother.

oooh who is this mysterious sage and why didn't hermione tell us about him. I forgot to mention that I don't own any of the characters ecept for sage in the last chapter and this one,but i'm new at this and i'm thirteen. enough of my excuse's I will up date tomorrow or will rather try and update tommorow please review, I know it's annoying when people do this but please try. TTFN Bewitched Bookworm


	3. Chapter 3

**_Previously on Marring Granger_**

_I'm Sage, Hermione's... brother_

"YOUR WHO" the Weasleys shocked and surprised voices echoed through out the Burrow. " Sage, you guys aren't all that smart are you." all Sage was greeted with was surprised looks and a suspicious one from the boy who lived " hey, why are you looking at me like that" Sage asked. " How do we know if your telling the truth or not" Harry said " oh so you don't think I'm telling the truth,do ya" Sage asked indigently **( spell check** ) " lets ask her than, Hermione! Hermione! Hermione Jean Granger get your arse down here this instant"

**Meanwhile in Ginny's room**

Hermione heard someone call her name, "I wonder who that could be" Hermione asked herself quietly wait she thought the only person in the world who dares to call me that is "SAGE!" she screamed running down the stairs, forgetting her fight with Fred as she threw herself onto her brother.

**In the living room**

Everyone was shocked as they heard Hermione's scream, seeing only a blur of brown hair as she flew past them. " Whoa, whoa, Hermione. I know I'm awsome but you dont have to topple me over" Sage said chuckling and stumbiling a bit. " Wait, Hermione he's realy your brother" Fred asked " Yeah, why'd you ask. I could have sworn I told you guy's about him." Hermione said puzzled " Well you didn't " Fred said " You could have told me seeing as I'm your fiance" " WHAT, my baby sister is getting married and I didn't know 's getting married to you" Sage said pointing at Fred " um..yeah" Fred squeaked suddenly scared out of his wits " OH your going to get Weasley" Sage growled as he tackled Fred to the ground. " Wait, nothing is final yet" Hermione screamed at Sage " Oh really" Sage said getting off Fred " Yeah" Hermione nodded " Good, now I don't have to worry about my two little guys getting knowledge about the kind of stuff you do on an honeymoon, becouse Hermione has to watch Shawn and Shane" **( that's shayn, not shawn becouse it can be spelt both ways ) **" Wait, what " Hermione said " What makes you think that I'm going to watch them" " You are going to watch them becouse you are the only mother figure in their life, I need to track down Angelica and ask her why she wants me to take care of the twins when I didn't even know about them until they were three months old!" "Fine sage you win this time okay bring the little buggers in" "Okay,here it goes" Sage swung the door open "Mommy" two little legs appeared as two identical boys ran out and hugged Hermione legs.

"What do you mean mommy" Fred asked cautiously.

**SO I probebly wont updated this weekend but I will try. TTFN Bewitched Bookworm.**


End file.
